Forever and Always
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: This is about Rachel and Puck getting married...There are flashbacks of them in High School and their time spent with each other..
1. Dreams Do Come True

**Chapter 1: Dreams Do Come True**

**XxRachelxX**

I breathed in softly as I stared in the mirror; on front of me was a girl with bright, excited eyes. She didn't look like the Rachel Berry I knew. My hair was cascading lightly down my back and stayed in perfect place.

The white lace complimented my tan complexion; I didn't need much make-up all I needed was extra-long mascara, peach lip-gloss with a hint of strawberry (Thanks to Kurt) and blusher. My bouquet was beside me, it consisted of red and white roses.

I took a deep breath in and smiled at my bridesmaids through the mirror, there was Quinn, Mercedes and Tina. Quinn was a bridesmaid and was back to her normal cheerleading self. Mercedes was made-of-honour (Due to the fact she made my dress and I was very close to her) and owned a very successful wedding dress business, she even made me my dress. The first and only 'Berry Berry Dress'. Finally was Tina, she is currently still studying Dance and Music at Julliard and is on her way to becoming a performer in Broadway. Tina has also overcome her stutter from all those years ago.

"Nervous Rach" Kurt's voice broke through my dream state. "Yes" I giggle. "You'll be fine, just think Noah is out there waiting for you to become his forever" Kurt sighed happily and finally finished the final touches to my hair.

Me and Noah met 6 years ago in the High School, McKinley. McKinley was located in Lima and I lived there with my two dads' for my whole life. I was unnoticed for most of my life until I joined Glee. Anyway, Noah was always known as the 'bad boy' footballer type in school. Noah-or as everyone else called him- 'Puck' used to throw slushies over me but it turns out he was insecure about his feelings until he joined Glee.

_I clutched my books tightly as I saw the resident bad boy walking up the hall with his usual grape slushie in his hand. His name was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman; he was a jock along with Finn Hudson. He tortured me everyday since freshman year-well technically Kindergarten because he used to be my neighbour but no one needed to know that. I was used to it though. I saw him coming closer. I shut my eyes tight and suddenly felt the usual coldness overpower my usual body temperature._

_I opened my locker barely because if I opened my eyes any wider I would be blind...And that is no exaggeration. I grabbed the towel and wiped my face free of the green goo. I sighed in content and stared into the mirror which was installed in the back of my locker. I saw a little bit of green still on my face and tried to wipe it off. In the refection I saw Noah hiding behind the wall a few feet away from me. For a few moments I was ready to spin round and catch him but then I knew he would probably play another trick on me._

_I finally tore my eyes from his reflection and grabbed the pink diamante bag with my extra clothes in it. If I wanted Noah to notice me, then I would need the most fashion crazed person in this school....Kurt Hummel._

**It's not a very good chapter but I hope you liked it..Please review and tell me if I should write more.**


	2. Glamorous

**Previously: ** _I finally tore my eyes from his reflection and grabbed the pink diamante bag with my extra clothes in it. If I wanted Noah to notice me, then I would need the most fashion crazed person in this school....Kurt Hummel._

**XxRachelxX**

I laughed softly at the memory and I remembered the song which was going threw my head at that point.

_We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

_The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy_

_I arrived at Kurt's locker and stood there until he noticed me. "Oh hello, Rachel" Kurt beamed and noticed that I needed something. He sighed in pretend annoyance. "What is it now" He rolled my eyes and I giggled. "I need you to give me a WHOLE NEW look" I grinned. "To get a boy to notice me" I smirked. "We can go to the mall after school and buy you new outfits" Kurt grinned and shut his locker closed._

_**After School:**_

_Kurt and I arrived at the mall, I was prepared for the worst and best. Kurt new his fashion like the back of his hand. He trailed me into a number of shops, the bags piling and piling until we couldn't carry anymore. We had tons of shoes, tops, skirts, dresses etc. _

_We got to my house and ran upstairs with the new bags and black bags. I threw out everything old of mine and hung up all the new clothes. They were a lot sexier than I expected but then again...It was all for Puck..."So, Rachel. I guess this is all for Finn Hudson" Kurt smirked and threw himself down on my bed. "No, actually" I beamed. His mouth fell into a shocked 'O' shape, I knew he would tell the whole school this gossip. "It's actually for someone else" I giggled evilly to myself and looked through my new clothes. "Who..Who is it?" I turned round to find Kurt on his knees pleading for me to tell him. "Sorry Kurt. I can't tell you. It's a surprise" I grinned._

"_Aw" He frowned and sat back on my bed. "Right I will come round early and we can do your hair and make-up then pick out what you are wearing and leave" I rolled my eyes at his ahead-of-schedule voice. "Okay, goodbye Kurt" I laughed and sat back on my bed exhausted._

_Watch out Puck. You don't know what is coming._

**XxPuckxX**

I smiled as I remembered when I first started thinking of Rachel before we had started dating.

_I sighed in frustration as I stared at the numbers and equations sat on front of me. Why couldn't I do freaking Algebra? Sure I was brilliant at Maths (even though I haven't attended a class in 2 years) but when it came to Algebra. Suddenly __**she **__came into my mind. This girl was not just any girl, she was the most amazing and talented girl in all of McKinley high._

_Her name was Rachel Berry._

_But always in the morning I gave her a slushie facial which was always funny but I started to have some strange feelings for her and I couldn't stop thinking about her all of the time. I was in Glee so she was there too. I bit my lip as I pictured her in my mind with the nerd tops but then the mini skirts showing her long legs and then the nearly knee high socks and dolly shoes._

_I have never felt this way before. Was I falling in love with Rachel freaking Berry?_

_I sighed and gave up on homework and fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed_

**XxRachelxX**

_It was the next morning and I woke up bright and early just in time for Kurt to arrive."Hey Rachie" He grinned and I noticed two bags in his hand. "Just some products I thought you could use" Kurt grinned and we set to work on my look._

_**A Few Minutes Later:**_

_I was staring at myself in the mirror, that couldn't be me I thought to myself. I was staring at a complete stranger in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress, black 'short' heels. My hair was in loose curls and hung lightly down my back. Kurt put black and grey eye shadow on me with a hint of glitter in it. Fake eyelashes with mascara on them and eyeliner around the rims of my eyes but not too heavy so I didn't look like a Goth._

_I was wearing a silver necklace in the shape of two hearts and a small diamond ring on my middle finger. "Like it" Kurt whispered in an anxious voice. "Like it" I shook my head and saw his disappointment. "I love it" I grinned. His face lit up with excitement. I hugged him and we left for school._

_Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell._

_I stood at my locker smiling to myself. Kurt was nearby but I made sure he was far enough away so he wouldn't see my crushee. I looked up at the clock as it hit quarter to nine. Everyone filed out of the corridor as the 3 usual jocks made their way up to me. Noah had his usual grape slushie in his hand._

_As they got to me and saw what I looked like...They all stopped dead in their tracks. "Anything wrong boys" I grinned. The two on the side looked like they were about to drop dead. Well I was getting a lot from all of the boys who walked past. "Woah" They chorused. "Is that for me Noah? Thanks" I grinned and took the slushie out of his hands and walked away beaming. _


	3. Happy Memories

**Previously:**_I __stood at my locker smiling to myself. Kurt was nearby but I made sure he was far enough away so he wouldn't see my crushee. I looked up at the clock as it hit quarter to nine. Everyone filed out of the corridor as the 3 usual jocks made their way up to me. Noah had his usual grape slushie in his hand._

_As they got to me and saw what I looked like...They all stopped dead in their tracks. "Anything wrong boys" I grinned. The two on the side looked like they were about to drop dead. Well I was getting a lot from all of the boys who walked past. "Woah" They chorused. "Is that for me Noah? Thanks" I grinned and took the slushie out of his hands and walked away beaming. _

**XxRachelxX**

I laughed as the memory faded once again from my mind and I found myself being gently shaken by someone. "Rachel snap out of it" Kurt ordered. He could be very bossy when he wanted to be but he was so funny you couldn't resist laughing. "Sorry, Kurt" I giggled and stood up. "It's nearly time" He beamed. "Right, well shouldn't you be out sitting with Puck and Finn, I mean you are a groomsman" I laughed and hugged him before he left. I sat down in my chair and smiled to myself.

**XxPuckxX**

Memories were flooding back to me as I sat there waiting for my true love. One in particular made me stop and watch it all in my mind. The day Rachel Berry changed.

_I watched her skip off with the grape slushie that was in my hand. My eyes were wide, my body was frozen in one place. She was even more gorgeous than she was before. At least now she ditched knee high socks and nerdy tops. I felt my team mates try to pull me away from where she stood but I couldn't move._

_I finally snapped out of my trance and followed the guys to Spanish class. I sat in my normal seat and then Rachel walked in again. I felt my heart speed pick up and my palms started sweating. I took in a deep breath of air as she sat beside me. I saw her eyes run over me quickly and then focused on the board. _

_God, dammit Noah Puckerman. Stop acting like a pussy._

_I nodded quickly to my inner voice and stared at the board but my concentration was way off, every few seconds I was glancing at Rachel. How the dress hugged her curves in all the right places, the way her hair was cascading lightly down her back. Her legs...Her long, beautiful legs. I gulped._

_STOP IT PUCKERMAN my mind screamed at me. I bit my lip and tore my eyes away from her. I tried my hardest to keep my focus on the board and I managed to be successful until class was over. I turned to Rachel and smiled. "Hey Berry" I winked at her. "Hello Noah" Rachel smiled and blushed when I winked. "So, what's up" I grabbed my bag and stood. "The usual. Rehearsing for Glee and doing homework" She laughed and when she did it lifted my spirits._

"_Hey I was wondering. Will you come over to my house and help me with my Spanish. I don't get it" I smirked. "Sure, would today after school be fine" Rachel smiled and pushed her hair back and I could smell her perfume even stronger now. So tempting._

"_Yeah, after school would be cool. My mom's working late and my sister is staying in her friends" I smiled. "See you later" Rachel beamed and skipped out of the room. Yes, I scored. First one to get a date with Rachel Berry since her transformation. I did have to admit though. I did miss her old sense of still but her new style was...well...Sexy. _

_I grinned and left the classroom._

I chuckled at the memory and checked the time; it was nearly time for Rachel Berry to become Rachel Puckerman. This was great. Not only was my life great but I had the girl of my dreams and no one could take that away from me.

"Puck, what's up" Finn's voice broke through my happy barrier. "Nothing I was just reliving some great moments from High School" I chuckled. Finn laughed and Kurt came and sat beside us. "Can you please tell me what she looks like" I grinned hopefully he would tell me this time. "Sorry no can do. Rachel and you agreed to have a traditional white wedding and part of that tradition is that the groom is not allowed to see her bride before the wedding" He grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Kill joy" I laughed.


End file.
